


Before & After

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Фил всегда помогал Дэну справляться с кошмарами. Как до знакомства, так и после.





	Before & After

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before & After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559902) by [ramonaspeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks). 



_Декабрь 2008_

Дэн щелкнул выключатель и искоса глянул на дверь своей спальни, чтобы лишний раз удостовериться, что она точно была закрыта. Он дважды моргнул, пытаясь приспособиться к резко освещенной комнате, а затем откинулся на подушки. Конечно же, дверь была заперта. Только психопат мог заснуть с открытой в спальне дверью. Он никогда не забывал ее закрывать. Так что его сердце зря отправилось в столь сумасшедший забег.

Дэн протер глаза и решил оставить попытки снова уснуть. Он уже трижды просыпался от одного и того же кошмара, и каждый раз первые секунды пробуждения были облегчением, однако потом он так же стремительно возвращался в реальный мир, где не мог бегать достаточно быстро, чтобы спастись от преследующих его во сне страшных фигур. 

Откинув одеяло в сторону, Дэн встал с кровати и, потянувшись, направился прямиком к столу, чтобы включить ноутбук. Он любил и ценил собственный комфорт, так что засесть за компьютер и провести несколько часов в интернете было его мгновенной реакцией на любые признаки тревоги или беспокойства.

Он открыл вкладку с Ютубом, где буквально жил все свободное время, и только собирался проверить обновления в своем избранном, как заметил то, что заставило его сразу же улыбнуться. ЭмэйзингФил загрузил новое видео.

\- Отлично, - усмехнулся Дэн экрану и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения.

Мало того, что новый ролик любимого ютубера отвлечет его от пугающих картинок в голове, так еще и, наверняка, поможет справиться с другой проблемой. Дэн проснулся со стояком, и это было очень сложно игнорировать. Кроме того, это была не типичная утренняя эрекция, а скорее просто умственная стимуляция или тревога, вызвавшая прилив крови; но откуда бы это ни бралось, он всегда просыпался после кошмаров в возбужденном состоянии.

\- Забавная история, - произнес Фил в начале видео, - я тут понял, что у меня закончилась снокоплазма…

Дэн провел пальцами по шершавой ткани боксеров и в очередной раз задался вопросом, нормально ли это. Он знал, что большинство парней его возраста прямо сейчас смотрели порно, но у него самого не было большого желания заниматься подобным. Не то чтобы он никогда не смотрел порно. Дэн видел это все: от ванильного секса в миссионерской позе до самой откровенной и жесткой гомоебли. Тем не менее, больше, чем самые детальные развратные видео, которые только мог предложить интернет, его воодушевлял простой вид Фила без рубашки.  
Фил обладал чем-то таким, что делало его естественно эротичным. 

Дэн сильнее сжал ладонью промежность и тихонько захныкал, пока наблюдал за Филом, только что закончившим спорить с самим собой на экране. Его обнаженные плечи и едва заметные волоски на груди буквально сводили парня с ума. Он приспустил нижнее белье до колен и обхватил член ровно в тот момент, когда видео подошло к концу. Дэн на секунду подумал о том, чтобы нажать кнопку повтора, но потом решил пересмотреть скетч в другой, более удачный момент, когда сможет уделить ему должное внимание. А пока он вернулся к списку избранного и включил видео, которое Фил выложил в прошлом месяце. 

В нем не было никаких слов, лишь нарезка моментов с предметами из спальни Фила. Дэн наблюдал за картинкой на экране, продолжая хозяйничать рукой ниже пояса.

\- О, боже.

Приглушенные слова звучали слишком громко в темноте его спальни, и Дэну пришлось закусить губу, чтобы хоть немного взять себя под контроль. Пальцами одной руки он аккуратно массировал яички, а другой продолжал поглаживать член по всей длине, ускоряя темп по мере того, как он наблюдал за сменяющимися кадрами с Филом, что мелькали перед глазами. Дэн помнил их все. Сейчас Фил поднесет к подбородку электробритву, а потом оближет айпод, а затем выпрямит челку и еще… и еще… и еще…

Дэн крепче сжал член и сделал пару резких размашистых движений одновременно с тем, как на мониторе появился его любимый момент видео: Фил снял с себя ремень и встал, отчего его джинсы тут же сползли до колен, но вместо того, чтобы схватиться за пояс и попытаться удержать штаны, он опустил руки и как бы невзначай провел ладонями по внутренней стороне голых бедер.

Несмотря на то, что момент длился не дольше секунды, Дэну этого было достаточно: он крепко зажмурился, чтобы дольше сохранить картинку в памяти, и кончил в сжатый кулак. И ведь это он даже не думал о полноценном сексе с Филом. Он просто представил, как его руки оглаживают эти бедра, скользят по бледной коже Фила прямиком к выпуклости в его боксерах. Дэн снова прикусил губу, чтобы заглушить стоны, и только слабое хныканье разрушало тишину ночи. 

\- Блять, - выдавил он из себя, чувствуя резко накатившую усталость. - Черт возьми.

Дэн опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки и дал себе пару секунд, чтобы отдышаться. Вся напряженность, оковывавшая его тело после кошмара, растворялась по крупицам, но под первой волной эйфории скрывалось неприятное ощущение, которое было невозможно оставить без внимания. Парень чувствовал себя одиноким. Это было странно, но он словно скучал по Филу, хотя и не понимал, как это вообще могло происходить, если учесть, что они даже никогда не виделись вживую. Дэн отогнал эту мысль как можно дальше, пока вытирался салфетками, а затем вернулся в постель. Он знал, что уже через пару минут будет спать.

 

_Декабрь 2009_

Дэн резко вскочил с кровати и уставился на дверь, находящуюся слева от него. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, пока он пытался понять, где находился и почему дверь была открыта. И, только спустя минуту, он, наконец, опустил взгляд на спящую рядом с ним фигуру, и с облегчением разжал стиснутые кулаки.

Он был в спальне Фила. А Филу нравилось спать с распахнутой дверью, когда он оставался дома без семьи. Дэн еще раз медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, приводя дыхание в норму, а затем аккуратно опустился на кровать, пытаясь отбиться от воспоминаний о кошмаре, который только что видел во сне. Он старался как можно тише забраться обратно под одеяло, но в итоге все равно услышал шорох со стороны Фила.

\- Ммм, - сонно пробормотал тот.

Дэн замер, надеясь, что все же не разбудил его. Если он больше не будет ворочаться и шуметь, то, возможно, Фил просто перевернется на другой бок и уснет. Пусть они и встречались вот уже как месяц и спали в одной постели, когда Дэн приезжал навестить его, максимум, до чего дошли их отношения - это крепкие объятия и совсем не невинные поцелуи. Дэну не очень хотелось попадаться Филу на глаза в таком состоянии, так что он уже подумывал о том, чтобы скрыться в ванной и самостоятельно разобраться с возникшей проблемой, однако в этот самый момент Фил поднял голову с подушки и уставился на испуганное выражение лица парня.

\- Что случилось? - охрипшим ото сна голосом произнес он и перевернулся на спину, чтобы лучше рассмотреть Дэна. - Почему ты не спишь?

\- Кошмар приснился, - Дэн невольно вздрогнул, вспоминая детали.

\- Ох, прости. Хочешь рассказать?

\- Нет, не хочу об этом думать, - он покачал головой. - Странно. В последний раз мне снились кошмары аж в прошлом году. Я думал, что они закончились.

\- И что ты делал в такие моменты раньше, чтобы успокоиться и снова заснуть? - Фил положил руку на его плечо, наблюдая, как лицо Дэна постепенно смягчилось, а на губах появилась легкая улыбка. 

\- Раньше я смотрел твои видео.

\- Серьезно? - восторженно воскликнул Фил, но сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым от такой откровенно довольной реакции. - Извини. Я так обрадовался не из-за твоих кошмаров. Просто здорово, что я помогал тебе.

Он перевел ладонь с плеча Дэна на его спину и притянул ближе к себе, заключая в объятия, но слегка нахмурился, когда парень издал тихий возглас протеста и заметно напрягся, стоило их телам соприкоснуться. Фил немедленно убрал руку, и уже хотел было отстраниться, но вдруг, в самый последний момент, почувствовал стояк Дэна, прижимающийся к его бедру. В животе сразу же что-то сжалось, а внутренности обдало горячей волной желания. Они оба были в одних лишь боксерах, так что Фил просто не мог ошибиться. Дэн был возбужден, и парень буквально чувствовал своей ногой чужой пульс. 

\- Ой, - Фил зашевелился снова, увеличивая пространство между ними, чтобы лишний раз не смущать Дэна.

\- Извини, - лицо парня буквально горело от стыда, пока сам он пытался осознать тот факт, что между ними не было абсолютно никакой преграды, когда Фил обнял его. Дэн вдруг почувствовал себя озабоченным подростком и ему оставалось только надеяться, что над ним не будут смеяться. - Это из-за кошмара. Я после них всегда просыпаюсь… в таком состоянии.

\- Оу, - выдохнул Фил, когда до него дошло кое-что другое. - Это значит… когда у тебя раньше были кошмары, и ты после них смотрел мои видео, то...

\- Вот блин, - Дэн спрятал лицо в ладонях и перевернулся на спину, наблюдая за тем, как Фил без труда связывает очевидные вещи. - О, боже, нет. То есть… да, в какой-то степени. Господи, ты теперь, наверное, считаешь меня придурком.

\- Нет, совсем нет… слово «польщен», скорее всего, здесь не очень подойдет, но ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Фил не мог не думать о том, что самыми подходящими словами в сложившейся ситуации будут такие, как «это до чертиков меня возбуждает». - И, знаешь, я совру, если скажу, что после наших разговоров в скайпе, я не уединялся со своей рукой на несколько минут.

Дэн ничего не ответил, но ладони от лица все-таки убрал и вопросительно посмотрел на Фила. Тот только застенчиво улыбнулся и начал вставать с кровати.

\- Ладно, я пойду в гостиную. Дам тебе время, чтобы, ну…

\- Ты не должен уходить, если не хочешь, - Дэн обхватил его за запястье, надеясь задержать, но потом сразу разжал пальцы. - Прости. У меня отстойно получилось.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? - Фил внимательно всматривался в лицо парня, чтобы оценить его реакцию. Он желал Дэна со дня первой встречи, но их отношения развивались так медленно и нежно, что ему совсем не хотелось торопить события.

Дэн закусил губу и кивнул. Один голос Фила заставлял его член пульсировать сильнее.

\- Да. Если честно, я ужасно хочу, чтобы ты остался. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил Фил, рвано выдохнув. - Поверь мне, я хочу этого не меньше.

С этими словами он притянул Дэна к себе за талию и поцеловал, на что парень с энтузиазмом ответил, простонав ему прямо в губы. Фил растерялся на секунду, однако охватившее его возбуждение только усилилось. Обычно Дэн отдавал контроль в его руки, и Фил всегда останавливался первым, когда их поцелуи заходили слишком далеко. Может, Дэн и был уже давно к этому готов, но просто слишком нервничал, чтобы сказать прямо.

Поцелуй уверенно перерастал во что-то более страстное и нетерпеливое, а руки парней без остановки блуждали по телам друг друга. Кожа Фила чувствовалось такой мягкой под ладонью Дэна, которой он сначала провел по спине, от лопаток до самой поясницы, а затем, не мешкая, нырнул под резинку боксеров и сжал задницу. Стон, сорвавшийся с чужих губ, прозвучал так чертовски сексуально, что Дэн набрался смелости и просунул ногу между бедрами парня.

\- О, боже, - задыхаясь, протянул Фил. Он чувствовал, как возбуждался с каждым новым прикосновением. Часть его желала спросить, насколько далеко они собирались зайти, но Фил боялся показаться слишком навязчивым, поэтому он просто отпустил происходящее. Чего бы ни захотел Дэн, он захочет того же самого. Даже если Дэн решит просто тереться об него, пока не кончит, это все равно будет самая жаркая ночь в его жизни, так что он закрыл глаза и толкнулся навстречу, подстраиваясь под заданный темп.

\- Я правда очень сильно тебя хочу, - прошептал Дэн, не отрывая губ от шеи Фила.

Слова прозвучали почти как вопрос, поэтому Фил кивнул, давая понять, что он согласен на все, что произойдет дальше. Он уловил, как Дэн едва заметно, облегченно выдохнул, словно все его тревоги моментально рассеялись, а затем почувствовал, как с него стянули боксеры. После недолгих манипуляций со стороны Дэна, к боксерам Фила, валяющимся уже на полу, присоединились еще одни, его собственные. Они остались полностью обнаженными, когда Дэн вернулся в постель и прижался к Филу; их тела, несмотря на низкую температуру в комнате, покрылись капельками пота.

Толкнув парня на спину, Дэн забрался на него сверху и уперся ладонями в грудь. Он чувствовал, как дрожал Фил под его руками, когда он придавил его к кровати и их бедра столкнулись в синхронном движении. Стоило ему наклониться, чтобы поцеловать Фила, как тот обернул руки вокруг его шеи и громко простонал в губы.

\- Можно на тебе прокатиться? - спросил Дэн, не отстраняясь ни на миллиметр.

\- Да. В тумбочке.

Не слезая с Фила, Дэн приподнялся и, дотянувшись до верхнего ящика прикроватной тумбы, достал тюбик смазки. Он передал его Филу и на секунду прикрыл глаза, услышав звук откручивающейся крышечки, но потом быстро взял себя в руки и приподнялся на коленях над парнем, расставив ноги по обе стороны от его бедер. Между их телами было достаточно места, чтобы Фил мог просунуть руку и прижать пальцы ко входу Дэна. Тот резко и хрипло выдохнул, когда первый палец скользнул в него.

Рука Фила оказалась зажата между их членами, так что он решил использовать это в своих интересах и старался двигать не только запястьем, но и предплечьем, касаясь им прямо промежности Дэна.

\- Ох, блять, - простонал Дэн. Он все глубже насаживался на палец каждый раз, когда опускался вниз, чтобы добиться такого желанного контакта его члена с рукой Фила. И, черт возьми, это было так приятно. - Я готов для еще одного.

Добавив второй палец, Фил почувствовал, как напряглись ладони Дэна на его груди. Звуки, которые издавал парень, звучали так сексуально, что у Фила чуть не снесло крышу, когда он добавил третий палец и услышал, как Дэн протяжно простонал. Он застыл на секунду, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть, но Дэн, явно не одобрив подобной заботы, сам приподнялся и опустился, не желая нарушать установленный темп. Фил удерживал руку на месте, напрягая каждый мускул, что давалось ему с большим трудом, потому что вид Дэна, скачущего на его бедрах и трахающего себя его пальцами, был одной из самых эротичных вещей, которых ему когда-либо приходилось лицезреть. 

\- Фил, - больше как просьбу произнес его имя Дэн. - О, боже.

Он обернул ладонь вокруг члена Фила и начал поглаживать его. Фил понимал, какой шаг был следующим, так что он вытащил из Дэна пальцы и положил ладони на талию парня, чтобы немного его успокоить. Дэн сделал глубокий вздох и медленно опустился на возбужденный член. Фил боролся с желанием немедленно толкнуться бедрами навстречу окутавшему его жару резко и с силой, но он понимал, что Дэн должен сам установить темп, в котором ему будет удобно двигаться. Он наблюдал за тем, как Дэн несколько раз, на пробу, аккуратно приподнимался и опускался, а потом начал постепенно ускоряться. Его пальцы больно впивались в грудь Фила, но он даже не чувствовал этого, сосредоточившись лишь на парне перед собой. Дэн тем временем полностью насадился на его член и вскрикнул, когда Фил, наконец, перестал лежать неподвижно и сделал первый толчок.

\- Ох, блять, как же хорошо, Фил.

Их тела и раскачиваемые в унисон бедра были настолько плотно прижаты друг к другу, что Фил чувствовал стояк Дэна, упирающийся в его живот. Он просунул руку и обхватил член парня, чем сорвал с его губ хриплый стон. Дэн уже давно был на пределе, но поглаживающие его пальцы Фила, быстро и точно подтолкнули его к самому краю. Он даже не успел предупредить о приближающемся оргазме до того, как вскрикнул и излился прямо на животы обоих.

Ощущение сжавшегося вокруг него Дэна, заставило Фила кончить в тот же самый момент. Поначалу он еще пытался сдерживаться, чтобы не быть первым, но стоило ему только посмотреть на оргазмическое лицо Дэна и услышать свое имя из его уст в тот момент, как оттягивать кульминацию стало просто невыносимо. Крепко сжав в ладонях измятые простыни, Фил до слез зажмурил глаза и кончил. Дэн продолжал двигаться на нем до последнего, а затем, наконец, расслабился и просто рухнул сверху, уткнувшись лбом во влажное от пота плечо Фила, и только тогда перестал стонать. 

Спустя минуту, Дэн соскользнул с члена парня, но все равно остался лежать на нем, не испытывая ни малейшего желания двигаться. Ему нравилось чувствовать судорожно вздымающуюся чужую грудь под своей собственной, пока они оба пытались отдышаться.

\- Это было потрясающе, - произнес Фил, поглаживая все еще дрожащими пальцами спину Дэна. 

Парень лениво кивнул в знак согласия и рассмеялся, случайно взглянув в сторону двери.

\- Ты с открытой дверью не только спишь, но еще и трахаешься. Ты точно псих.

\- Разве это странно? - улыбнулся Фил. - Здесь же нет никого, кроме нас.

\- Это ты так думаешь, - Дэн указал пальцем на постер «Убить Билла», висящий на наружной стороне двери спальни. - Ума Турман только что наблюдала, как мы занимались сексом.

\- Ага, она все видела.

\- Теперь нам придется ее убить.

\- Давай завтра утром? Я ужасно хочу спать.

Фил заразительно зевнул, явно переигрывая, на что Дэн только улыбнулся и кивнул. Сон казался отличной перспективой. Теперь, засыпая в комнате с широко распахнутой дверью, он был уверен, что кошмары этой ночью ему больше не страшны.


End file.
